marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = Crane Sisters |tv series = Iron Fist *''Target: Iron Fist'' *''The Dragon Dies at Dawn'' *''War Without End'' |actor = Lori Laing |status = Alive}} Avalon is a tattoo artist and one of the Crane Sisters. Along with D.K. and Aiko, she assisted Davos in a ritual to steal the Iron Fist from Danny Rand. Biography Inking Davos Davos came to the sisters, having gained all he needed for his quest for power and revenge on Danny Rand. While he was meditating, Avalon and the sisters prepared the ceremony behind him, and made him a warm drink for him to calm his mind and body. After giving him the drink, they laid him flat on his stomach, and successfully tattooed a Steel Serpent onto Davos' back. Davos would capture Rand and continue the ceremony to collect the power of the Iron Fist, brutally ripping it out of the latter's body.Iron Fist: 2.04: Target: Iron Fist Encounter with Knight and Wing Avalon and her sisters were visited by Misty Knight and Colleen Wing after finishing a cilent's tattoos. Being questioned about the ritual they had performed to strip Danny Rand of his power, they kept quiet about Davos and being accessories of his crimes. Eventually, she demanded that the sisters distract the women, while she carried the Ceremonial Needles away from the shop.Iron Fist: 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn Inking Colleen Wing After getting the power of the Iron Fist, Colleen Wing returned to the sisters shop to get the Mark of Shou-Lao. Avalon immediately thought that Colleen was "full of shit" when returning back, but realized that she wanted a tattoo. Avalon told Colleen of this, and asked what type of tattoo and where she wanted it placed. The sisters gave her the mark on her right arm, and she would the power of the Iron Fist to take away Davos' powers, and have him arrested for his crimes.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Personality Along with her sisters, Avalon showed no personal qualms with her profession, simply believing it to be job. When being questioned by Wing and Knight, she tells them that it was a job despite being criticized by the two. She was also defensive, quickly disregarding the idea that she was an accessory with Davos' crimes despite helping him get the Steel Serpent tattoo. She was an opportunist, shown when she and the Crane sisters tattoo Wing with the mark, thus giving her the power to channel the Iron Fist, and take away its power from others. Abilities *'Expert Tattoo Artist': The Crane Sisters were excellent tattoo artist, being gifted with ceremonial needles and the Tibetan bowl to create the Mark of Shou-Lao. Avalon and the sisters show great skill, as shown with Davos and Wing's tattoos, and using small resources to do the mixing. Equipment Other Equipment *'Ceremonial Needles': Avalon and her sisters were gifted a collection of four specialized needles required to create the Mark of Shou-Lao on Davos; they would use the needles to also create the tattoo mark on Colleen Wing again. *'Tibetan Singing Bowl': Avalon and the sisters were gifted an ancient bowl required for the tattoo ritual, used to mix the necessary ingredients for the Mark of Shou-Lao. Relationships Allies *Crane Sisters **D.K. **Aiko *Mary Walker *Colleen Wing - Enemy turned Situational Ally *Misty Knight - Enemy turned Situational Ally *Danny Rand - Enemy turned Situational Ally Enemies *Davos - Ally turned Enemy Behind the Scenes *Dartenea Bryant was a stunt double for Lori Laing in the role of Avalon. Gallery Screenshots DavosWithCraneSisters.png Marvel’s IF S2 Trailer2 9.png IF S2 E6 Misty Knight Crane Sister.jpg Davos-BloodDrawn.png Crane Sisters.png Behind the Scenes Crane Sisters BTS.jpg References Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Crane Sisters